


[Podfic] Heartstring

by dapatty, inkjunket, miss_marina95, Rindle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: In the summer after the war, they need wands again.





	[Podfic] Heartstring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heartstring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177962) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



Cover Art provided by inkjunket.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2018/%5bHP%5d%20Heartstring.mp3) | **Size:** 28 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:10
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2018/%5bHP%5d%20Heartstring.m4b) | **Size:** 5.9 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:10

  
---|---  
  
Recorded for Podfic Polygons 2018. Fic selected by miss_marina95, performed by dapatty, edited by rindle, and cover art by inkjunket.


End file.
